Ghost Protocol
by Makenzie'The Duchess'McHamish
Summary: This has nothing to do with the Darkets Powers series except for the fact that it has necromancery in it. Stupid fanfic made me pick a gatagory and i figured that people who liked that series would like this story. It's rated T for so many reasons.


**A/N: High, it's me again. Makenzie. This story was not based off any person's book. Therefor I own every character(which as a writer is a great feeling). I'd like to thank Katherine'TheChameleon'Jackson, for no apparent reason, just because she alway reads my stories. Partly because I force her to. Anywho, hope you enjoy. Currently this is just a one-shot so if you want more you WILL HAVE TO REVIEW THIS STORY AND TELL ME TO CONTINUE!**

* * *

><p>I have this teacher, Mrs. Lidenhurg. All I hear all day long in her class is a constant chorus of, "Jessica, no summoning George Washington during your history test!"Or the, "I don't care how hard this physics test is. If I see you summon Isaac Newton you are R.I.P. Miss Portacolas." That's because here at the Augustus Waters School for the Paranormally Advantaged, the teachers are horribly hypocritical.<p>

Yes, the paranormally advantaged. As in summoning ghost, talking to the dead, and about everything else that goes under the category. Back to my hypocritical point. They try to drill in our brains that talking to the dead and all that is good. Basically, if you got it, flaunt it. But the second you try to flaunt it on a test that isn't "ghost friendly" you might as well be smitten. This is what I call Ghost Protocol.

Ghost Protocol is my personal "revampization" of the words: School Rules. Now, without further ado, give a warm welcome to the School Rules. Dun- dun- duuuun.

1. Powers are welcome for use any time of the day. (Except for during school hours before and after lunch)

2. Any type of magic in the classroom is prohibited (Unless called upon by your teacher.)

3. gum chewing.

4. Phones only after school hours.

5. Magic is allowed in the dorms from 3:30 to 9:30.

Follow those rules and it's impossible to get in trouble. Unless you are me and can't do anything right. But, the thing is, is that it's not my fault. I can't control my powers. If I start thinking about someone and wondering about what will happen in their life, or what has already happened, their ghost shows up. I have a rare form. So rare, the so called geniuses can't even find a name for it.

For example, on a history test, if I start to wonder about George Washington and what really happened to him, his ghost would show up. So the nurse at the school put me on ADD meds. That didn't work, so she went for ADHD. That only mildly sedated the imagination. They have put me on a number of other medications that I'm not even going to attempt to butcher.

I try to not let that get to me. You win some you lose some. Seeing the future can be helpful, but sometimes it ruins a friendship when you know how they are going to die. Just can't look at them the same. The only exception to my powers is that I can't see my future or talk to my ghost.

"Portacolas, six o' clock!" Yelled my best friend Trent Willingham.

Turning his way I saw a football sailing straight for my face. Before I know it the ball is sailing through me. Yes, through me. Trent must have noticed as well because judging by the look on his face he was just as freaked out as I was. The football just passed through my body. No one other than Trent and I seemed to notice.

"Now I have seen you do some seriously freaky deaky stuff but that Jess that was an eight on the sketch-o-meter." Trent said, hands shaking.

"Trust me, I am aware of this. Now let's just get to lunch and forget about this." I said, turning and picking up the football.

Trent and I walked into the dining hall and took our seat. All of lunch, Trent had to keep reminding me to eat or to look semi-cognizant. I couldn't get that picture out of my head of the football flying through me. Something is just wrong. I'm human. Not a ghost.

Sleeping that night was impossible. Thank god it was a Friday so I could sleep in over the weekend. With this knowledge I got up, tip-toed out of my dorm, and headed for the "secret" basement. This school was originally a dance academy. So there are these random rooms that are lined with mirrors. The basement is this huge underground room where the dancers would warm up right before a show and they could be as loud as they wanted because it was directly under the theatre. So no one would her them yell.

Underground is where I feel most comfortable. It makes me feel closer to the ground. Closer to the ground means being closer to the dead. The dead are technically my family. I turned around and stared at myself in the mirror. That's when it happened. At first there was one of me, then I saw a girl. About three years older than me. So, about sixteen. Raven hair, green eyes that made you rethink radioactive free air and Mediterranean skin. In short, me in three years, this meant death in three years. "Till death do us part" was all I that I could hear escape her lips before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW IF YA'LL WANT A FUCKIN' SEQUEL. Love and Happiness for all.**


End file.
